Desejos
by Aquarius.fan
Summary: [Fanfic Yaoi-Lemon FudoxKikixGenbu] Kiki e Fudo são amigos de infância. Porém, não se dão bem, devido seus pensamentos diferentes. Kiki e Genbu são melhores amigos e se dão super bem. Ou melhor, são mais que amigos. Genbu e Fudo se odeiam, pois o libriano sabe do interesse do moreno em Kiki e Vice-versa.
1. Chapter 1

Santuário Ateniense, doze casas zodiacais, Templo de Atena…

Saori estava se reunindo com Seiya e os cavaleiros de ouro sobreviventes da guerra contra Mars.

– Eu irei para o Japão e Seiya irá comigo. – Começa Saori, olhando os cinco. – E Seiya acha que dois de vocês devem ir conosco.

– Sua segurança em primeiro lugar, Atena. – Concorda Paradox. –

– Quem foi escolhido? – Pergunta Harbinger, curioso –

– Kiki e Fudo. – Responde Saori, olhando o cavaleiro de Áries e o cavaleiro de Virgem –

Kiki fica apreensivo com a decisão de Saori, já que ele e Fudo não estavam se entendendo. Para Fudo, pouco importava.

– Atena, eu me prontifico a ir no lugar de Fudo. – Diz Genbu, o cavaleiro de Libra – Eu e Kiki trabalhamos muito bem juntos.

– Seiya me falou que Kiki e Fudo não se dão muito bem, Genbu. – Explica Saori, serena – Os dois são companheiros de luta e precisam se entender. Certo, Kiki, Fudo?

Kiki e Fudo concordam com a cabeça.

– Reunião encerrada. – Anuncia Saori, se levantando – Kiki, Fudo, estejam prontos amanhã bem cedo. Não quero chegar muito tarde ao Japão.

Os cavaleiros dourados se levantam e descem.

Casa de Áries…

Kiki estava arrumando sua bolsa, acompanhado de Genbu.

– Desculpa, Kiki. – Pede Genbu, sério – Eu tentei te ajudar, mas…

– Sem problemas. – Interrompe Kiki, fechando sua bolsa – É só eu ficar longe dele e ele ficar longe de mim. É estranho não me dar bem com Fudo, já que meu mestre se dava bem com Shaka.

– Vai saber. – Comenta Genbu, de braços cruzados –

No dia seguinte, seis horas da manhã.

Fudo chega com sua bolsa pronta, acompanhado de Seiya, Saori e Genbu.

– Kiki, está pronto? – Pergunta Seiya, carregando sua bolsa e a bolsa da Saori –

– Estou, Seiya. – Responde Kiki, colocando sua bolsa nas costas –

– Então vamos. – Chama Saori, indo em direção à saída de Áries –

– Boa sorte. – Sussurra Genbu, para Kiki –

Kiki faz sinal positivo para Genbu e acompanha Fudo, que estava atrás de Seiya e Saori, enquanto Genbu subia.

No caminho para o Coliseu…

– Tive a leve impressão que Libra lhe desejou boa-sorte. – Fala Fudo, calmo – Por acaso tens medo de mim, Áries?

– Pare com esse lance de nos chamar pelo signo. – Pede Kiki, perdendo a paciência – Nós temos nomes.

– Não respondeu a minha pergunta, Kiki. – Nega Fudo –

– Não, não tenho medo de você. – Responde Kiki, Olhando para ele – Apenas temos pensamentos diferentes e não gosto do seu pensamento.

– Mas eu defendo Atena como você. – Diz Fudo, parando – E eu soube que o cavaleiro de Áries e o cavaleiro de Virgem do passado tinham uma relação… Um tanto diferente.

Kiki fica levemente vermelho com o que Fudo fala e vira o rosto.

– E por acaso quer que tenhamos esse tipo de relação? – Pergunta Kiki, ainda de rosto virado –

– Poderíamos ter uma relação mais amigável. – Sugere Fudo, arqueando uma sobrancelha – Afinal, somos amigos de infância.

– Kiki, Fudo! – Acena Seiya, na porta do jatinho –

Kiki anda em direção a Seiya, sendo seguido por Fudo. Os três entram no jatinho e todos vão dormindo a viagem inteira.

Algumas horas depois…

O jatinho pousa no campo da mansão Kido e todos saem, indo em direção à mansão Kido.

Mansão Kido, sala de visitas…

– Bom… – começa Saori, tirando suas luvas – Os quartos de hóspedes ficam no segundo andar, virando à esquerda. Kiki, seu quarto é o terceiro e Fudo seu quarto é o segundo.

– Sim, Atena. – Confirmam Kiki e Fudo, juntos –

Os dois pegam suas bolsas e vão para seu próprio quarto.

– Saori, você tem certeza disso? – Pergunta Seiya, preocupado – Eu não devia ter falado nada sobre o fato de Fudo e Kiki não se darem bem.

– Não se preocupe, Seiya. – Pede Saori, vendo os dois subirem – Mú e Shaka se davam muito bem. Por que eles não podem se dar bem também?

– Acontece que Mú e Shaka se davam bem até demais. – Comenta Seiya, rindo – Fudo é um pouco diferente do Shaka. Já o Kiki é totalmente igual a Mú.

– Está se preocupando demais, cavaleiro de Sagitário. – Ri Saori, dando um selinho nos lábios do namorado. – Tenho certeza de que os dois vão se dar muito bem.

Logo Fudo e Kiki desceram de volta para todos tomarem o café da manhã. Durante o café da manhã, poucas palavras foram trocadas entre os quatro. Apenas Saori falou que queria falar com os dois cavaleiros dourados após o café.

Sala de visitas…

– Kiki, Fudo… – Começa Saori, séria. – Tenho tarefas para vocês dois. Eu e Seiya vamos resolver algumas coisas em um dos hospitais da Fundação. Vocês teriam como resolver algumas coisas para mim?

– Claro Atena. – Concorda Fudo. –

– Fudo... – Ri Seiya levemente. – Enquanto estivermos no Japão, terá que chamar Atena de Saori.

– Será difícil me acostumar a isso, mas tentarei. – Comenta Fudo. –

– O que deseja, Saori? – Pergunta Kiki. –

– Fudo, gostaria que você fosse ao escritório pegar as contas para pagar na área de finanças. O motorista vai te levar até lá. – Explica Saori, olhando para Fudo. Ela vira seu olhar para Kiki. – E Kiki, gostaria que você fosse ao orfanato. Ainda sabe o caminho?

– Sei sim. – Responde Kiki. – Irei rever Mino.

– E o Julian. – Lembra Seiya, rindo. – Estão casados.

– É mesmo. – Concorda Kiki. – Tinha esquecido.

– Estamos indo. – Avisa Saori. –

Os quatro saem.

Orfanato Filho das Estrelas.

A campainha toca e Mino vai atender. Quando abre a porta, dá de cara com Kiki.

– Kiki! – Exclama Mino, surpresa. –

Os dois se abraçam fortemente. Logo se afastam e Mino o convida para entrar. Ao entrar, Kiki é recebido por Julian, que estava com um bebê nos braços.

– Não acredito… – Começa Kiki, indo até Julian e a criança. – Finalmente conseguiram?

– Muito engraçadinho, Kiki. – Ironiza Julian. – Sabe que eu quase não tinha tempo para tentar algo com Mino.

– Então o mais novo herdeiro dos Solo veio ao mundo. – Diz Kiki, olhando o bebê. –

– Herdeira, Kiki. – Conserta Mino, rindo. – Mellanie.

– Julian deve estar babando pela filha. – Brinca Kiki. – Parabéns pela linda menina.

– Obrigado. – Agradecem os dois juntos. –

– Vou levar Mellanie para o quarto e já volto. – Avisa Julian, indo em direção aos corredores. –

– Cadê as crianças? – Pergunta Kiki, estranhando o silêncio. –

– Foram para uma colônia de férias em um resort dos Solo. – Responde Mino, sorrindo. – E como lá tem muitos empregados, não precisou de mim. Assim tenho mais tempo para cuidar da minha filha.

– Saori e Seiya estão no Japão também? – Pergunta Julian, voltando e se sentando ao lado da esposa. –

– Sim. – Afirma Kiki. – Saori está com algumas coisas para resolver na fundação. Além de mim também está o cavaleiro de Virgem, Fudo.

– Vocês devem ser grandes amigos então. – Comenta Mino, surpresa. – Já que seu mestre e o antigo cavaleiro de Virgem se davam bem.

– Infelizmente não, Mino. – Lamenta Kiki. – Eu e Fudo somos amigos desde a infância. Mas devido aos fatos que aconteceram no Santuário, discordamos em algumas coisas.

– Pensamentos diferentes? – Pergunta Julian. –

– Sim. – Concorda Kiki, balançando a cabeça. – Saori nos chamou para vir ao Japão com o propósito de nós dois nos entendermos.

– Espero que isso funcione. – Deseja Mino. –

Kiki fica conversando com Julian e Mino e acaba almoçando no orfanato. Logo após o almoço, o tempo no Japão começa a fechar e Kiki se levanta para ir embora.

– É melhor eu indo. – Fala Kiki. –

– Mas você vai acabar apanhando chuva. – Comenta Julian, preocupado. – Quer que eu peça para o motorista te levar?

– Não precisa. – Nega Kiki. – Eu pego um táxi. Aqui em frente passa muito.

Kiki se despede de Julian e Mino e vai embora do orfanato. Do lado de fora, ele consegue pegar um táxi rapidamente. Porém, durante o trajeto, começa a cair um dilúvio na cidade e, quando Kiki sai do táxi em direção à entrada da mansão, fica completamente ensopado. Ao chegar à mansão, é recebido por uma das empregadas, que lhe entrega uma toalha para ele se secar.

– Obrigado. – Agradece Kiki, sorrindo. –

– De nada. – Diz a empregada. – Senhor Fudo já chegou e se encontra na sala de visitas.

Kiki para a sala de visita e encontra Fudo relaxando, tomando uma taça de vinho.

– A empregada já tinha me falado que tinha chegado. – Comenta Kiki. –

– O escritório é perto. – Explica Fudo. Ele bebe um gole do vinho. – Quer uma taça?

– Não, obrigado. – Nega Kiki, colocando a toalha nos ombros. – Seiya e Saori ainda não chegaram?

– Ligaram, avisando que está tudo engarrafado. – Responde Fudo, se levantando e deixando a taça na mesinha. – Vão demorar. Por um lado é bom.

Fudo anda na direção de Kiki.

– Bom? – Repete Kiki, sem entender. – Atena pode estar em perigo.

– Isso é preocupante. – Concorda Fudo, já bem perto de Kiki. – É bom, por que posso fazer algo que já tem um tempo que estou querendo fazer.

Fudo pega as duas mãos de Kiki com uma de suas mãos e as prende um pouco acima da cabeça de Kiki e com a outra mão livre, a coloca espalmada no peito do lemuriano. Isso faz com que a tolha que estava nos ombros de Kiki caia.

– Fudo, o que pen…?! – Começa Kiki, vermelho. –

Só que é calado pela boca de Fudo na sua. Kiki no início até que tenta se soltar, mas ao sentir a língua de Fudo pedindo caminho, perde todas as suas forças e abre sua boca, entrelaçando sua língua à de Fudo. Porém o beijo é curto e os dois se afastam. Fudo enterra sua cabeça no pescoço de Kiki e começa a depositar ali, leves beijos.

– Fudo...! – Diz Kiki, ainda vermelho. – Você está bêbado...!

– Não estou. – Sussurra Fudo, no ouvido de Kiki. Ele morde levemente a orelha do mesmo. – Eu quero você, Kiki.

O sussurro de Fudo fez o corpo de Kiki se arrepiar todo e Fudo ri, ao perceber o fato.

– Acho melhor você tirar essa blusa. – Aconselha Fudo. Ele solta as mãos de Kiki e vai com elas até a barra da blusa de Kiki. – Você vai acabar pegando um resfriado.

Kiki levanta seus braços e Fudo tira sua blusa, admirando depois a estrutura do corpo de Kiki. Ele o puxa pelo cós da calça de Kiki, fazendo as duas cinturas ficarem coladas. Fudo queria que Kiki sentisse o volume que já se fazia em sua calça.

– Está sentindo, Kiki...? – Pergunta Fudo, com uma voz maliciosa. Ele pressiona o corpo de Kiki com o seu. – Isso significa o quanto eu te desejo, o quanto te quero.

Fudo enterra novamente sai cabeça no pescoço dele. Só que agora ele o atacava com chupões, mordidas e beijos.

– Aah… Fudo... – Geme Kiki, mordendo os lábios. –

Kiki não queria demonstrar o quanto estava gostando da ousadia de Fudo, mas era impossível não gemer, mesmo mordendo os lábios. Fudo, que estava com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto ao ouvir o gemido de Kiki, o puxa pela cintura, empurrando-o na direção do sofá, fazendo o rapaz cair deitado. Fudo vai para cima de Kiki e volta aos ataques em seu pescoço. Kiki soltava leves gemidos. Para provocá-lo ainda mais, o cavaleiro de Virgem leva seus dedos até um dos mamilos de Kiki, brincando com ele. Logo o moreno de cabelos esverdeados desce seus lábios, indo brincar com o mamilo que ele estava tocando com seus dedos, usando a língua agora. Fudo fazia movimentos rotatórios com a língua, o que deixava Kiki ficar mais excitado ainda. Fudo desceu sua mão livre até o volume que também se formava na calça de Kiki, começando a acariciá-lo ali.

– F-Fudo… – Geme Kiki, com a respiração alterada. –

– Está muito excitado, Kiki… – Comenta Fudo, rindo maliciosamente, aumentando a velocidade da mão que estava na calça dele. – Está gostando?

Kiki nada respondeu, mas seus gemidos o denunciavam facilmente. Ele gemia o nome de Fudo involuntariamente.

– Não precisa dizer mais nada… – Sussurra Fudo. –

Porém, Fudo não queria ficar apenas naquelas carícias. Ele se ajoelha no sofá e leva suas mãos até o botão do jeans que Kiki usava. Só que o cavaleiro de Áries consegue empurrar Fudo e se levanta do sofá.

– Chega Fudo! – Diz Kiki, vermelho. –

Kiki pega sua camisa que estava no chão e sai da sala.

– Você ainda vai ser meu, Kiki. – Fala Fudo. –

Kiki entrou em seu quarto e foi direto para o banheiro, onde se despiu e entrou debaixo do chuveiro gelado. Ainda estava bastante excitado e precisava esfriar seu corpo, que estava muito quente. Ele começou a massagear seus pulsos.

– 'Por que vocês têm a mania de me pegar pelo pulso?' – Pensa Kiki, irritado. –

_No dia anterior da viagem, Genbu havia chamado Kiki até o sétimo templo._

– _Genbu...? – Chama Kiki, entrando na casa de Libra. – _

_Foi tudo tão rápido que quando Kiki viu, havia sido jogado contra uma pilastra e Genbu estava na sua frente, prendendo suas duas mãos._

– _Genbu…! – Começa Kiki, sem entender nada. – _

_Porém, o libriano colou sua boca à de Kiki, começando um beijo ardente. A língua de Genbu procurava a língua de Kiki, que ao sentir aquilo, tocou sua língua na de Genbu. Logo os dois separaram seus lábios, para buscar o ar._

– _Kiki… _– _Diz Genbu, buscando ar. – Isso é para você saber que é meu. Estou pouco me lixando para a relação que seu mestre tinha com o antecessor de Fudo. Você me pertence e sabe muito bem disso. Não permitirei que Fudo ou outra pessoa toque o corpo que é meu, entendeu bem?_

- 'Por Zeus... O que eu faço?' – Pensa Kiki, debaixo da água. –

Continua.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiki, após seu banho, se deitou em sua cama com a intenção de descansar da eventualidade que aconteceu um pouco mais cedo. Porém, seu descanso fora interrompido por algumas batidas na porta.

– Pois não? – Pergunta Kiki, levemente assustado. Estava com medo de que fosse um certo moreno de cabelos esverdeados. –

– Seiya e Saori acabaram de chegar. – Avisa Fudo, calmo. –

– Vou terminar de me vestir e já desço. – Diz Kiki, se levantando da cama. –

– Certo. – Concorda Fudo. Ele desce. –

Kiki estranhou levemente o modo seco de Fudo com ele. O lemuriano foi até o armário e pegou uma camisa, vestindo-a em seguida. Logo desceu, indo direto para a sala de jantar.

– Boa noite. – Deseja Kiki, se sentando. –

– Boa noite. – Repetem Fudo, Seiya e Saori, que já estavam sentados. –

– Seiya e Saori estavam contando como foi no hospital. – Comenta Fudo, bebendo um gole de seu suco. –

– Muitas crianças doentes. – Lamenta Saori, triste. – Mas o bom é que hoje era dia de visita do Sorento. Ele estava alegrando um pouco os pequenos.

– Isso é bom. – Sorri Kiki. Ele se lembra de algo. – Ah, tenho novidades do orfanato. Nasceu a herdeira dos Solo.

– Finalmente! – Ri Seiya. – Julian deve estar todo bobo. Qual o nome?

– Mellanie. – Responde Kiki, rindo. – E sim, Julian está muito bobo.

– Fico muito feliz pelos dois. – Fala Saori, feliz. – Os dois merecem essa felicidade.

– Gostaria de conhecê-los. – Comenta Fudo, sereno. –

– Vai conhecê-los amanhã. – Diz Saori, sorrindo. – Chamei eles para um almoço amanhã.

O jantar é servido e eles jantam. Após comerem, todos vão para a sala de visitas. Lá, Fudo desafia gentilmente Saori para uma partida de xadrez; Kiki começou a ler um livro, dando olhadas disfarçadas para o jogo; e Seiya tocava violão em um som baixo. Não demorou muito e…

– Xeque-Mate. – Anuncia Fudo, fazendo uma jogada com seu cavalo. –

– Nossa, foi rápido. – Fala Saori, surpresa. – Parabéns.

– Algum dos dois quer jogar contra mim? – Pergunta Fudo, olhando para Seiya e depois para Kiki. –

– Não, obrigado. – Agradece Seiya. – Não gosto muito desses jogos.

– Não sou muito bom nisso. – Nega Kiki, sem tirar os olhos do livro. –

– Ei, Seiya… – Chama Saori, indo até o piano. – Posso acompanhar você no piano?

– Claro. – Concorda Seiya, sorrindo. – Será um prazer.

Fudo senta-se ao lado de Kiki, que para de ler o livro para ouvir Seiya e Saori. Ao terminarem o dueto, apenas Fudo aplaudiu levemente, pois Kiki acabou pegando no sono.

– Kiki pegou no sono. – Comenta Saori, rindo levemente. –

– Deve estar cansado. – Diz Fudo, se levantando. – Ele apanhou um pouco de chuva hoje. Vou me retirar. Aproveito e levo o lemuriano para o quarto.

– Faça isso, por favor. – Pede Saori, gentil. –

Fudo pega Kiki nos braços e percebe que o mesmo estava um pouco quente.

– Ele está um pouco quente. – Fala Fudo, preocupado. –

– Uma boa noite de sono vai resolver. – Tranquiliza Seiya. – Não se preocupe.

– Tenham uma boa noite. – Deseja Fudo. –

Fudo se retira, levando o cavaleiro de Áries consigo.

O moreno sobe as escadas e chega ao quarto de Kiki. Lá, ele o deixa na cama, deitado. Fudo pega uma cadeira e o coloca perto da cama, se sentando em seguida. Estava preocupado com o seu amigo de infância.

Madrugada, Kiki acorda e estranha o fato de estar em sua cama. De repente, ele escuta um leve ressonar. Ao olhar para o lado, vê Fudo sentando na cadeira, de braços cruzados e dormindo. Ele ri levemente.

– ' Até dormindo ele é certinho. ' – Pensa Kiki. –

Kiki cutuca de leve a perna do cavaleiro de virgem, que acorda.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Pergunta Kiki, se sentando na cama. –

– Você estava com febre. – Responde Fudo, bocejando. – Acabei dormindo.

Fudo coloca suas mãos na testa de Kiki, deixando o mesmo um pouco sem graça. Após verificar se ele estava com febre, o moreno tira suas mãos dali.

– Seiya estava certo. – Comenta Fudo, se levantando. Ele coloca a cadeira no lugar. – Bom, já posso ir para o meu quarto. Boa noite, Kiki.

– Boa noite. – Deseja Kiki. Fudo sai do quarto. – ' Ele estava preocupado comigo? '

O ariano tinha ficado mexido com a atitude do seu amigo de infância. Lembrou muito a época de quando os dois eram pequenos e Fudo cuidava dele. Logo ele pegou no sono rapidamente, ainda estava meio sonolento.

Dia seguinte, onze e meia da manhã…

Kiki acorda e ao olhar para o relógio pula da cama, assustado com a hora. Ele corre para o banheiro, onde toma um banho rápido. Após seu banho, ele se veste rapidamente e desce, indo para a sala de visitas.

– Bom dia. – Deseja Kiki, entrando. –

– Bom dia, dorminhoco. – Repete Seiya, rindo. –

– Por que não me acordaram? – Pergunta Kiki, envergonhado. –

– Para você descansar. – Responde Fudo, sorrindo de leve. – Está melhor?

– Acredito que som. – Afirma Kiki, se sentando ao lado de Fudo. –

Saori entra com Mellanie nos braços, acompanhada de Julian e Mino.

– Chegaram. – Comenta Seiya, animado. –

Os três se levantam para cumprimentá-los. Seiya e Kiki cumprimentam Julian com um aperto de mão e Mino com um leve abraço. Saori ficou ao lado de Fudo para apresentá-lo.

– Julian, Mino, esse é o novo cavaleiro de Virgem, Fudo. – Apresenta Saori. – Fudo, esse é o empresário Julian Solo e sua esposa Mino.

– É um prazer conhecê-los. – Diz Fudo, gentil. –

– Igualmente. – Retribui Julian. –

Mino dá um sorriso como retribuição.

Todos se sentam.

– Seiya, Mino e Julian têm um convite para nós dois. – Começa Saori. –

– Sério? – Pergunta Seiya, curioso. – O que é?

– Queríamos chamar vocês dois para serem padrinhos da Mel. – Convida Mino, sorrindo. – Vocês aceitam?

– Nossa, será uma honra. – Responde Seiya, feliz. –

– Aceitamos com muito gosto. – Sorri Saori. – E vamos almoçar, o almoço vai sair.

– Eu nem tomei meu café da manhã. – Comenta Kiki, fazendo todos rirem. –

Durante o almoço, a mesa era só alegria. Kiki ria de Seiya que tentava dar papinha para Mellanie e o ajudava, já que cuidou de Raki, desde que ela era pequena; Fudo e Julian conversavam tranquilamente; E Mino e Saori falam sobre o batismo de Mel.

Após o almoço, Fudo para o seu quarto, Seiya Saori e Julian, que estava com Mel dormindo no colo, foram para o escritório e Kiki e Mino foram para os jardins.

– Kiki, você e Fudo parecem estar se dando um pouco melhor. – Comenta Mino. –

– É. – Concorda Kiki, um pouco desligado. – Mino… Eu estava precisando desabafar. Posso?

– Desabafe. – Sorri Mino, encorajando-o –

Kiki respira fundo antes de começar.

– Eu e Fudo… Nós nos beijamos ontem, quando voltei do orfanato. – Começa Kiki, vermelho. –

– Se beijaram? – Repete Mino, surpresa. – Kiki, eu não sabia que você era…

– No Santuário, é difícil se envolver com alguém. – Explica Kiki, tentando buscar as palavras. – E quando alguém se envolve, é raro ser com mulher. Não tem quase amazona e elas não dão tanto mole quanto alguns cavaleiros queriam.

– Então vocês estão se dando muito bem. – Ri Mino, brincando. –

– Engraçadinha. – Ironiza Kiki. –

– Mas qual o problema do envolvimento de vocês? – Pergunta Mino, curiosa. –

– Um problema chamado Genbu. – Responde Kiki, suspirando. – Ele é o cavaleiro de Libra. Um dia antes da viagem, a gente se beijou. Ele meio que se declarou. E eu não dei minha resposta.

– E você vai dar a resposta na volta? – Pergunta Mino. – Sabe o que vai responder?

– Não. – Nega Kiki. – Eu acho que gosto dele. Mas Fudo… O que rolou entre nós dois mexeu demais comigo. Vai ser difícil resistir a essa tentação. Eu não sei o que eu faço.

– Kiki, se a tentação falar mais alto, pra que resistir? – Sugere Mino. Kiki olha para ela vermelho. – Você e o tal Genbu não têm nada ainda. Não faria mal nenhum se rolar algo entre você e Fudo, certo? O que rolasse entre vocês dois ficaria aqui no Japão. Voltando para Grécia, vocês seriam apenas companheiros.

– Eu não sei. – Diz Kiki. – Eu só não queria confusão com ninguém.

– Você está muito confuso. – Fala Mino, sorrindo. –

Um pouco depois, Mino, Julian e Mel voltaram para o orfanato. Todos estavam cansados devido àquela visita. Jantaram em silêncio e foram cada um para seu quarto descansar.

Mais tarde, Kiki estava em seu quarto, pensando na conversa que tivera com Mino mais cedo.

– ' Será que devo? ' – Pensa Kiki, enterrando sua cabeça entre os joelhos. – ' Eu não quero magoar ninguém. Não quero ter que mentir para Genbu quando voltar. '

Porém, como falara para Mino, estava difícil de resistir a Fudo. Ainda mais que o quarto do moreno era ao lado do seu.

- Dane-se! – Fala Kiki, se levantando de sua cama. –

O lemuriano saiu de seu quarto e foi até a porta do quarto de Fudo. Ficou parado, pensando. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo cavaleiro de Virgem, que abriu a porta, antes mesmo de Kiki bater.

– Kiki...? – Pergunta Fudo, estranhando. –

Sem falar nada, o ariano puxou Fudo pela gola da blusa, colando seus lábios nos dele. O mesmo ficou levemente surpreso e puxou Kiki para dentro de seu quarto, jogando-o contra a porta que ele fechara em seguida. Logo as línguas de ambos disputavam espaço na boca um do outro. As mãos do moreno estavam na cintura de Kiki. As mãos de Kiki estavam entrelaçadas nos fios esverdeados do cabelo de Fudo. Afastaram suas bocas apenas para buscarem ar.

– Eu sabia… – Começa Fudo, respirando forte. – Eu sabia que você não ia resistir por muito tempo. Minha ideia de ser frio funcionou perfeitamente.

Kiki, ao escutar as palavras de Fudo, o empurrou.

– Quer dizer que aquilo era de propósito? – Pergunta Kiki, indignado. –

– Não exatamente. – Responde Fudo. –

Kiki se virou e, ao tentar colocar sua mão na maçaneta da porta do quarto, foi jogado de frente na porta, com Fudo colando seu corpo ao dele. A mão do virginiano foi direto para o volume da calça de Kiki.

- F-Fudo… - Geme Kiki, involuntariamente. –

– Kiki… – Chama Fudo. Ele dá uma lambida na ponta da orelha do rapaz. – Eu vou fazer você implorar pelas minhas carícias essa noite, meu lemuriano.

Continua…


End file.
